Tones
by BloodyXXRose
Summary: The only way Ciel could shake from the web that Sebastian wove about him was by listening to his low and breathy tones. SebastianxCiel


**_**Takes place at the end of Season 1, episode 24, when Sebastian is getting ready to consume Ciel's soul_**

**_**Reuploaded because Fanfiction hates me and wouldn't let me replace the chapter after I changed a few grammatical errors. Boo. T_T_**

* * *

_"Tones"_

_SebastianxCiel_

_BloodyXXRose_

Sebastian is a devil; and devils withheld many, many tones. That much Ciel knew.

The topic of Sebastian plagued his mind time and time again, whether it was when he was uselessly pondering the trivialities that happened upon his day or the substantial matters concerning his duty as the Queen's watchdog.

His thoughts concerning the malevolent demon circulated throughout his mind periodically, always keeping consistent with the interactions he had with the butler.

Ciel realized after a recent revelation that he did not know much about Sebastian. He could never truly grasp the taste of imperceptible words that were hidden with the deep molasses of deceit dripping off Sebastian's tongue; he could only faintly hear Sebastian's words of beautiful affection under the slick ruddiness of polluted cruelty. Whenever Sebastian smiled, he wondered if that smile was just an illusion, a ploy to make Ciel venture further and further into the web of mendacity and false serenity in which Sebastian wove around him, enwrapping him within a sickly sweet nest of lukewarm contentment. The only way Ciel could shake from the web was from listening to Sebastian's low and breathy tone, clarifying the dark puns and riddles the devil was trying to express.

"You are quite lax with your duty today, now, aren't you Young Master?"

This was a timbre Ciel recognized time and time again, and had the pleasure of trying to decipher the contents of the incensed word's hidden core. Words akin to spiking needles flow out of the seemingly rational mouth, recrimination piquing at the points of said needles. Everyday Sebastian would use this admonishing resonance to remind Ciel of his engaged schedule he upheld daily. And everyday Ciel would click his tongue against his palate in displeasure; from both the fact he was being reprimanded of his callousness, and the mystery of whether Sebastian was doting on him under his apparent debasement. Was Sebastian really saying that he wanted Ciel to amount to what he was truly worth? Or was he simply becoming exacerbated with the teenager for his momentary negligence?

"You truly are a wonder to me, Young Master."

This tone often sent shivers of excitement up Ciel's spine, delectation and shock melding together to form a new coming emotion foreign to his small body. The tender sensation could only ever be described as passion, a fire and ice concoction of yearning and suspense.

Blandishment was clearly wading along the sides of the simple testimonial Sebastian spoke, sweet nothings echoing throughout his usually tight and upheld demeanor. This tone was enough to make Ciel savor the sampling taste of the conclusion that Sebastian was able to feel emotions just as humans were; even though he denied it laconically on numerous occasions. After haughtily taking in Sebastian's unfeeling words, he decided to look past his words and more towards his actions; his outward demeanor.

Sebastian's heavily waded eyelids cast downward upon Ciel, his mouth upturned into a complacent smile, no hint of tumult detected whatsoever from his blithe joviality. Ciel found himself enchanted by these simple gesticulations, and his will to free himself from the honey entwined wrappings of a thick mesh that he had slowly found himself swathed in persisted.

As much as Ciel hated to admit it; he was utterly mystified; forlorn about Sebastian. Sebastian was able to change his dastardly coos into deviously impish whispers at the drop of a hat; and Ciel had yet to fully grasp the tones that Sebastian portrayed. Reproachful, doting, exasperated, jovial, there were too many emotions seeped within his etymology for Ciel to comprehend!

At times it seemed as if Ciel knew nothing about Sebastian, his own chess piece. However could a king control his knight if he didn't know how he ticked, what made him work? The fact of the covenant itself was enough to make Sebastian follow Ciel's orders to the end, but Ciel was not satisfied with that alone. Instead of being enwrapped in the cloyingly sweet interwoven strings of Sebastian, he wanted Sebastian to be encased in the tightly nest of what was himself; Sebastian heedlessly serving him until the end of the chess game. He wanted to possess Sebastian more than anything else, he wanted him to be pulled by puppet strings controlled by Ciel as if he were a mindless marionette. Of course, this obsession was utterly illogical seeing as to how Sebastian is a devil, a supposedly taciturn and unfeeling beast that had a penchant for atrociousness and unquenched thirsts that Ciel could never truly fathom.

Yes. Sebastian is a devil. That much Ciel knew.

A devil that was cocky and arrogant, who liked to watch his prey writhe and thrash within his extended hand to quench Ciel's insatiable hunger for revenge. But now that Ciel was within his grasp, feeding impetuously on the hollow endearments thrown out after being recycled throughout countless people, Ciel felt a new hunger replace his prior one. This ravenous phenomenon was never dormant within the young boy's body, often sending painful tremors and deep misperception coursing throughout him. He was now craving a new emotion; affection, passion, a simple endearing glance from the man who protected him from their fist exchange of promise and blood.

As Ciel lay against the cold slab of marble and recapped these dastardly thoughts he had pondered over the years, he couldn't help but feel as if he were being left behind by Sebastian. As soon as he pressed his warm and inviting lips against Ciel's, he would be gone. Gone to wander the world aimlessly, perhaps searching for another master whom beckons to him with pleading etymology just as Ciel did three years ago. Gone to give somebody else the same sinful feelings festered within Ciel when he gazed upon Sebastian.

But were those feelings Ciel's own to begin with? Or were they just reused adornments that were the effect of giving into sin and lavishing every waking moment in it?

As he continued to delve into his unearthly matters, he could feel Sebastian lean over him, his warm breath at bay. He longed to open his eyes to catch glimpse of his dulcet murderer, but continued to keep them shut in fear of relinquishing too much of his entangled feelings to the elder male. A small smile crept upon his face as he realized that despite him being the Queen's watchdog, he never solved the ivigorating case of Sebastian Michaelis. His tones were too daunting and utterly enchanting.

"Well then, Young Master," Sebastian murmured. His voice was a hushed whisper, and Ciel deducted that he was only a few inches away from a kiss's length, and that much closer to obtaining Ciel's longed for ambiance. He recognized the tone Sebastian cooed very well; as this one was covered in figurative sugar and sent pleasured chills up his spine. He could still not decipher it, though, no matter how much he harped over the sensations.

And for once out of the entire three years of being contracted, he felt complacent knowing this poignant truth, as their lips finally met and Ciel's inner conflict definitively ceased. After all, he had all of eternity to maneuver through Sebastian's tones, deciphering malice from kindness, irritation from endearment; all from the embracing lower pits of Sebastian's abdomen.

* * *

**Crappy oneshot is crappy :/ I was bored and didn't feel like working on my other SebastianxCiel fic, Forever Lying, so I conjured up this babeh ^^ Please review~


End file.
